Una pequeña verdad
by Emma-Sol-Hale
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, Bella se entera de que esta embaraza de Gemelas,ellas eran felices asta aquel día ¿Bella perdonara a Edward?,¿Sus hijas lo aceptaran?,TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**_Personajes de: Meyer._**

_**Este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste mucho adíos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella pov**

Edward se fue de mi lado,sin dejar explicación alguna,un día me dijo que no me amaba que nunca lo izo, yo no le creí y le dije que no le creía así pasamos horas hasta que...al día siguiente no se presenta; una semana nada, fui a su casa y estaba vacía, hoy han pasado 3 meses. 3 meses desde que Edward se fue, 3 meses desde que supe que estaba embarazada de gemelos o mejor dicho de gemelas. Por ellas seguiré adelante, por ellas no me suicidare.

-Bella... -me llamo mi mama desde el piso de abajo,supire, y baje la cocina estaba pasando la gran sala de color salmón, cuando por fin llegue a la cocina mi madre me abrazo

-¿que se te antoja comer? -mi madre siempre me cumplía cada antojo aun que eso a veces me frustraba

-lo que sea mama - le sonreí muy amablemente como de costumbre eso ya era una rutina mama me preguntaba que quería comer y yo le decía _lo que sea _y le sonreía amable mente

-esta bien si comemos pizza -dijo caminando al teléfono

-mama ya casi llegas al teléfono por que me preguntas -ella rió en eso sonó el teléfono ambas nos miramos extrañadas,ella desvió la miraba para contestar

-hola -me dirigí al refrigerador a buscar helado

-Bella espera ti -dijo entregándome el teléfono la mire con duda

-hola

-Bella soy Angela -dijo Angela emocionada

-¿que pasa?

-nada estoy feliz ¿quieres venir mañana a mi casa a ver una película?

-claro por que no ¿a que hora?

-a las 6

-ok ahí te veo mañana bye

-bye -cuando colgó le entregue el teléfono a mi madre cuando se lo entregue llamo a la pizza

-no te llenes de helado -dijo cuando colgó

-mamá tengo 18 yo se lo que ago

-pues no pareces -le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña, tape el helado y lo guarde. Sentí unas pataditas puse la mano en mi vientre mis hijas están patinado me alegre de tener a

mis pequeñas hijitas

-Bella? que te pasa?-dijo mi madre al verme ahí parada enfrente del refrigerador

-nada mis hijas están pateando -dije tan feliz que casi lloro mi madre puso su mano y rió cuando sintió una pata

-son mi pequeñas paleadoras

-hija... ya se me olvido como se llamaran????

-Reneesme y Sol

-así cierto bueno en siéntate veamos un algo en la tele en lo que llega la pizza -nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos y yo cambie de canal asta que llego la pizza,mama salio y pago

-a comer Bella -dijo cuando entro con la pizza. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y empezamos a comer me queme solté la pizza

-cuidado Bella esta caliente -dijo con tono burlón

-jajaja que graciosa -me levante, me dirigí a los vasos tome 2 y los puse en la mese mi mama ya había ido por el refresco nos servimos y yo comí con mas cuidado. Cuando terminamos

ella lavo los trates y yo recogí la mesa cuando acabamos me fui a sentar ya me estaba aburriendo así que fui por un libro mi favorito ``Medianoche´´ **(NA: Bueno, el libro Medianoche es mi favorito aparte de los de twilight por eso lo puse) **lo empecé a leer y luego no supe cuando me quede dormida.

**_Abril...Mes 4_**

**_Mayo...Mes 5_**

**_Junio...Mes 6_**

**_Julio...Mes 7 _**

**_Agosto... Mes 8 _**

**_septiembre... Mes 9 _**

-hoy cumplía mis nueve meses ¡dios! que alegría me puse a ver la tele cuando sentí algo me mire ¡dios! era la fuente se me había reventado

-¡MAMA! LOS BEBES YA BAN A NACER -grite ya que mi madre estaba en la planta alta escuche como corría nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos cuando llegue me atendieron rápidamente

lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que me anestesiaran, era dolor, llanto de 2 voces, y luego solo todo oscuro. Cuando desperté mira a mis lados mi madre estaba sentada en una silla lejos de mi cama

-hija? ya despertaste

-y mis hijas??

-enseguida te las traigo-dijo esta y salio no tardo nada en sus brazos traía a una a la otra la tenia una enfermera cuando me acerco a un de las niñas era parecida a mi con su pelo castaño sus ojos,sus ojos eran iguales a los de Edward verdes esmeralda, mi madre me coloco a un lado

-haber a la otra -la enfermera se acerco a mi ella era igual a Edward idéntica, su pelo, sus ojos, la enfermera me la puso al otra lado le di igual un beso

-¿como la pondrás a la que se parece a Edward? -lo dude un momento

-Sol ella era Sol -le di un beso a mi pequeña Sol

-y esta pequeña lindura que se parece a mi se llamara Reneesme -le di también un beso, mis hijas a mis pequeñas hijas las tenia en mis brazos llore de alegría

.

.

Cuando me dieron de alta salí con mis pequeñas princesas yo era mama no me podía hacer a la idea de tener 2 hijas maravillosas, por ellas lucharía asta que mi corazón deje de latir

.

.

.

4 año después

mis princesas ya avían crecido ya eran grandes me gusta verlas aun que yo no quisiera mi madre me obligo todo este tiempo a hablarles sobre su padre, yo solo les contaba maravillas de el solo estaba con ellas en la tarde ya que trabajaba de diseñadora grafica de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde después de terminar el trabajo pendiente me la pasaba jugando con mis hijas

-mami? -me dijo Sol con esa vocecita suya

-mande mi princesa? -me enseño un dibujo mió de ella de su hermana

-también mira el mió mami -me dijo Nessie enseñándome un dibujo el de ella era diferente éramos ella, su hermana, yo y... Edward

-te gusta mami?

-claro que me gusta Nessie también me encanto el tuyo Sol -nos abrazamos. Mi madre me la debía por haber puesto una foto de Edward en el cuarto de mis princesas

-¿haber la princesas de esta casa que van a comer?

-hamburguesas de Mcdonald´s

-pues vamos pónganse sus chamarras y nos vamos -me dejaron los dibujos y corrieron por sus suéteres me dirigí a la puerta

-mama bienes?

-no Bella tengo sueño

-jajaja ok duerme

-mami listas -gritaron desde las escaleras

-no corran o no vamos

-jajaja -se rieron y corrieron al auto yo solo las seguí conduje lento ella iban ablando y ablando

-mami ¿por que no estas con papa? -me pregunto Sol esa pregunta me tomo por asalto

* * *

**_Mi primer Fic espero que les guste _**

**_un abrazo a todos adios se cuidan._**


	2. ¿la verdad dolerá?

**_Gracias por los Reviews bueno aqui esta la segunda parte espero les guste _**

**_Personajes de: Meyer (como ya saben) _**

* * *

**Cap 2: ¿La verdad dolerá?**

**Bella pov**

-mami ¿por que no estas con papa? -me pregunto Sol esa pregunta me tomo por asalto, no sabia que hacer no le podía decir la verdad, no podía decirle que su padre me dijo que no me amaba, y que después desapareció sin decir nada mas

-Sol... -empecé pero no sabia que decir ¡dios! que le digo

-mama ya estamos grandes para saberlo... aparte queremos la verdad -dijo Nessie

-Sol y Reneesme, esque no... no quiero que odien a su papa

-mama a papa no lo podemos odiar -dijo Nessie, Sol no dijo nada solo se limito a ver al frente

-esta bien... su padre me amaba y yo a el pero un día me dijo adiós el no tenia idea de que estaba embarazada -suspire al recordar todo de nuevo

-mami ¿aun lo amas? -me pregunto Nessie

-si, aun a pesar de todo no lo puedo olvidar y ustedes son la prueba de cuanto nos queríamos -dije dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a las 2

-mama la verdad a veces duele pero... la tienes que decir -me dijo Sol a veces me preguntaba de donde sabia tanto mi pequeña princesa. Después de eso no dijimos nada asta llegar

-cuando llegamos salieron corriendo

-no corran niñas -dije sonriendo ella me sonrieron igual, me esperaron por que ellas ya iban a llegar y yo apenas me iba a bajar, cuando llegue a donde se encontraban tome a Nessie y a Sol de la mano y entramos

-mami ¿podemos ir a los juegos?-me pregunto Nessie

-si, pero se portan bien no quiero peleas -ellas rieron y se fueron, me forme, así paso un momento asta que seguí yo

-hola buenas tardes que desea

-2 cajitas felices y una hamburguesa normal

-claro, ¿algo mas?

-no nada mas -espere mi orden, cuando salio fui por Nessie y Sol comieron en silencio

-mama -dijo Nessie con la boca llena

-Nessie con la boca llena no se habla -Sol rió

-Sol no te rías de tu hermana -dije con tono burlón, después las 3 nos reímos

-haber coman, y luego las llevare al parque de diversiones

-SI! -ambas digieren al mismo tiempo, las 3 nos reímos de nuevo. Cuando terminaron se fueron a jugar, yo solo las miraba, feliz de que la vida me diera 2 hijas como ellas, me levante a tirar la comida deje la bandeja en su lugar cuando fui por mis hijas vi a Sol enfrente de Nessie, Nessie estaba tirada en el suelo

-¿que paso Sol? -dije cuando me acerque a ellas

-esque... nos resbalamos y se cayo -tomo a Nessie en brazos

-no llores mi princesa, por que las princesas no lloran -se talo sus ojitos la abrase después tome a Sol

-¿nos vamos al parque?

-si mami -Sol tomo a Nessie de la mano y me dijo que las bajara, ambas salieron yo las seguí cuando vi que mis hijas estaban paralizadas a lado de la puerta del piloto seguí su vista cuando vi a Edward corrí con Nessie y Sol abrí el carro para que entraran

-Bella -me dijo cuando se me acerco y con voz aterciopelada

-¿que Edward? -le dije fría y distante, de repente escuche una puerta abrirse Edward bajo la vista mire a Sol y a Nessie

-princesas ¿por que se han bajado de auto? -Nessie me miro yo solo asentí

-Be...Bella ¿quienes son ellas? -Nessie me miro, en su miraba podía ver que me rogaba que le digiera lo que era

-son mis hijas Edward -Edward poso su vista en las 2 no pudo dejar pasar el gran parecido que tenían y sobretodo Sol

-¿quien es el padre? -me tense y trague saliva

-¡papi! -dijo Nessie

-soy yo el padre? Bella, me ocultaste una verdad ten grande... -Edward alzo la voz, mire a Nessie y a Sol estaban asustadas, como se atrevía reclamarme si el me dejo

-Sol, Nessie suban al auto -dije con voz suave

-pero...mami -dijeron ambas

-hagan caso y súbanse -dije acercándome a ella, Sol suspiro tomo a Nessie de la mano subieron por la puerta del piloto, encendí al auto, y les puse la tele de atrás, y cerré la puerta

-mira Edward no se que te pase por la cabeza pero por si no lo recuerdas tu me dijiste que no me amabas, que nunca lo hiciste, que yo solo era un juguete para ti

_**Edward pov **_

-Edward necesito hablar con tigo -me dijo mi padre entrando a mi habitación

-dime papa

-no iremos de Forks

-¿que? -dije confundido no, podíamos irnos de Forks

-algo paso en familia algo malo, la familia de Volterra y nos iremos para siempre, o al menos eso nos dijeron

-¿y Bella? -mi padre me miro sabia que tenia que hacer dejar a mi Bella no, no, podía moriría

-lo siento Edward -dicho esto salio de mi cuarto. No, no, como iba a dejar a mi Bella _MI _Bella moriría, pero que me queda me iría para siempre, suspire tome mis llaves y me fui a la casa de Bella, cuando baje todos estaban en la sala

-Edward lo lamento -dijo mi madre cuando me vio yo solo seguí cuando por fin llegue a mi volvo me subí arranque y me fui, pensé muy bien lo que le diría a _Mi_ Bella. Cuando llegue a su casa suspire antes de bajarme, me baje cuando toque a su puerta ella atendió, la mire de arriba a bajo, era tan hermosa, tan linda, bueno, y la amaba tanto

-pasa amor -que hermosa voz,¿por que la vida me tiene que separar de la persona que yo mas amo?,entre y me senté en el sillón, espere a que Bella se sentara cuando lo izo suspire

-Bella yo... no te amo nunca lo ice -cada palabra que decía me dolía, bella tenia la cara descompuesta

-no te creo Edward -dijo con voz ahogada

-pues créelo por que así es yo nunca te quise, solo... quería tu...cuerpo eras un juguete para mi -_¡DIOS QUE ACABO DE DESIR!_

_-_no te creo Edward, tu te la as pasado diciéndome una cosa y eso es _TE AMO _y cuando hicimos el amor me dijiste asta el cansancio que me AMABAS -esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé

-pues te engañe siempre lo ice y solo... eras un objeto de satisfacción para mi -Bella no dijo nada solo me miraba extrañada, pude notar como empezaba a llorar

-¿por que? Edward

-por que ¿que?

-por que me dices estas mentiras

-NO LO SON YO NUNCA TE AME Y NUNCA LO ICE Y NI LO ARE -sentí un nudo en la garganta, me levante y salí de ahí cuando me subí a mi volvo arranque. Como pude decirle eso a _MI _Bella soy de lo peor soy la persona mas infeliz del mundo.

Cuando llegue a mi casa después de haber dado una vuelta por Forks, estacione el auto, salí, me dirigí a mi cuarto a empacar

-Edward -me voltee vi a mi madre

-lo siento hijo se que no quieres dejar a Bella pero... es lo mejor -yo solo me voltee cuando escuche como cerro la puerta, cuando termine de empacar mire el reloj las 12:00 baje con mis maletas, mire la puerta mi padre me esperaba al parecer ya todos estaban en el auto

-listo hijo -yo solo asentí, y me encamine asía el carro. En el camino al aeropuerto pensé en mi Bella en como lloraba cuando le dije todas esas mentiras. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto el vuelo a Volterra saldría en 17 minutos, mí padre pidió los boletos y nos subimos a nuestro vuelo, me senté y mire por la ventanilla y después no supe mas de mi. Desperté ya faltaba poco para llegar. Cuando por fin llegamos nos fuimos no se a donde y no importaba ya nada me importaba. Cuando llegamos había puras personas peleando mejor dicho discutiendo

-han llegado-dijo alguien a quien no conocía, pero al parecer mis padre si la conocían, ella nos guió por una casa muy grande, me enseño mi cuarto me encerré en el y no salí acepto para comer

.

. 4 años después

.

-Edward -dijo mi padre cuando entro

-dime

-volveremos a Forks al parecer todo volvió a la normalidad -cuando mi padre dijo eso me alegre como no lo había echo desde que deje a Bella

-bueno Edward empaca -dijo mi padre antes de salir de cuarto, en cuanto salio sin pensarlo siquiera 2 veces empaque lo mas rápido que pude, cuando termine de empacar me baje mi padre y los demás me esperaban. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto pedimos los boletos y nos fuimos. Ice lo mismo mire por la ventanilla pero ahora no me dormí estaba tan ansioso por llegar a Forks y decirle a Bella que... todo lo que le dije no era cierto que siempre la ame que todo aquello que vivimos fue de lo mejor que la amo y que la amare por el reto de mi vida. En cuanto llegamos a Forks sentí como mi corazón latía mas rápido tome mi equipaje y salí, espere a los demás cuando llegaron nos fuimos a nuestra vieja casa, cuando se estaciono mi padre baje corriendo subí a mi vieja habitación y desempaque los mas rápido de lo que era capas cuando termine me dio mucha hambre _chin tendré que esperar para ver a Bella. _Baje las escaleras no había nadien en la sala, salí de la casa me subí a mi volvo y me fui a Mcdonald´s. Cuando llegue me baje me quede paralizado al ver a 2 hermosas niñas no las podía ver tan bien ya que estaban algo lejos, en eso salio... Bella me miro, subió a aquellas niñas a su carro

-Bella-dije cuando me acerque y con voz aterciopelada

-¿que Edward? -me dijo muy fría y distante, escuche una puerta abrirse baje la vista y vi a aquellas niñas eran una de ellas era igual a mi su pelo, sus ojos, su tono de piel ,y la otra se parecía a Bella su pelo, sus ojos iguales a los míos, su tono de piel igual a la mía

-Be...Bella ¿quienes son ellas? -tenia que saber quienes eran

-son mis hijas Edward -mire a una de ellas a la que mas se parecía a mi

-¿quien es el padre? -tenia que saber, tenia que saber quien era el padre si era yo sino lo era

-¡papi! -dijo una de ellas con la voz mas hermosa

-soy yo el padre? Bella, me ocultaste una verdad ten grande... -alce la voz de lo molesto que estaba, mire a mis 2 hijas estaban asustadas ¡Dios! las asuste

-Sol, Nessie suban al auto -dijo Bella con voz dulce de madre

-pero...mami -dijeron ambas

-hagan caso y súbanse -dijo con voz suave y dulce mientras se acercaba a mis hijas, una de ellas tomo a la otra se subieron, Bella les encendió el auto y saco la tele de atrás después cerro la puerta y me observo

-no se que te pase por la cabeza pero por si no lo recuerdas tu me dijiste que no me amabas, que nunca lo hiciste, que yo solo era un juguete para ti -cuando Bella dijo eso no tenia palabras

-yo...

-mira no importa si, desde que desapareciste me sentí horrible yo te amaba tanto no sabia si viviría, de 2 semanas me empecé a asentir mal con mareos ascos, fui con el doctor y me dijo que estaba embarazada, no te busque por que me dijiste que no me amabas que solo era un juguete, a si que no tenia razón para decirte, después de varios años mi madre me obligo a hablarles de ti y así lo ice, solo maravillas, mi madre puso una foto de vos en su recamara fue por eso que Nessie te dijo papa -me quede sorprendido

-mami...-mire abajo era la otra la que era igual a mi

-mande Sol -a conque se llama Sol

-quiero ir al parque de diversiones

-con papa -dijo Nessie, Sol la miro igual que Bella

-mi princesa tu padre...

-ira... -Bella me lanzo una mirada asesina, Nessie se me acerco extendió sus lindos abrazos abrió y cerro sus manitas

-quiere que la cargues Edward -dijo Bella tomando a Sol, tome a Nessie ella me abrazo me sentí tan feliz al tener a mi princesa en mis brazos

-papi,¿volverás con mama? -me pregunto Nessie, quería decirle que si que yo la amaba

-no mi princesa -dijo Bella pude notar en su voz dolor, me acerque a Nessie y le dije al oído

-mi princesa si volveré con tu madre yo la amo y siempre la ame -dije y la abrase mas fuerte

* * *

**_Espero les guste bye _**

**_muchos besos y abrazos_**


	3. no, no puedo creerle de nuevo

**_Gracias por los lindo Reviews son lo mejor._**

**_Bueno aquí tiene el siguiente cap, espero que les guste mucho adiós._**

**_Personajes de: Meyer._**

* * *

Edward pov

-mi princesa si volveré con tu madre yo la amo y siempre la ame -dije y la abrase mas fuerte, Nessie me devolvió el abrazo

-Nessie vamos -dijo Bella con tono dulce

-quiero ir con papi -dijo mi hija sin mirar a Bella

-hermana me vas a dejar sola -dijo Sol asiendo pucheros

-ven con migo y papa además...por que no as abrazado a papi -dijo Nessie separándose de mi

-tengo que -dijo Sol, si que tenia el carácter de Bella

-pues si, es papi -dijo Nessie abrasándome por el cuello

-no -dijo Sol, eso si me dolió, y Bella pareció notarlo por que le susurro algo a Sol

-papi -dijo con el tono de Nessie abrió y cerro sus manitas igual que Nessie; yo la tome gustoso

-te quiero Sol a ti también te quiero Nessie -las abrace contra mi, en eso sonó mi estomago, bella soltó una carcajadas

-mami no te rías de papi -dijo Nessie con tono burlón, después ambas se rieron

-papi ¿vas a comer algo? -pregunto Sol

-comeré algo en el parque de diversiones -dije sonriéndole a las 2

-vamos princesas -Nessie y Sol se miraron

-podemos ir con papa, porfa, porfa -hicieron cara de cachorro, me recordaba a la loca amante de las compras

-mejor vamos los 4 -dije con tono aterciopelado

-no creo que sea lo mejor Edward -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-papi -dijo Sol, después los 3 hicimos cara de cachorro

-ashhh, ustedes han ganado suban al auto

-wii!!!!! -dijeron ambas, no pude evitar sonreír

-papi ¿nos bajas? -sonreí y las baje Sol tomo a Nessie y a Bella ella se iba a subir al lado del copiloto

-adonde -dije agarrándola por la cintura, volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que tanto había extrañado

-sultame, voy a conducir -dijo tratando de separarse

-a no conduciré yo -Bella me miro con cara de _estas loco, o enfermo del cerebro _

-ash, ya que ten las llaves -me las entrego, y yo la solté, suspiro y se subió por el lado del copiloto como la extrañaba pensé para mis adentros, después me subí

-mis princesas el cinturón por que su padre conduce como un loco

**_Bella pov_**

-mis princesas el cinturón por que su padre conduce como un loco

-si, mejor háganle caso -dijo el muy sin vergüenza

-jajá jajá -rieron mis princesas, pero me hicieron caso. En todo el camino mis princesas cantaron las canciones de sus discos, Edward les sonreía cada vez que ellas lo invitaban a cantar

-mami tengo sueño -dijo Nessie tallándose sus ojitos

-ahí princesa entonces el parque esperara

-si –dijeron, ambas bostezando

-mis princesas -dije en voz muy baja

-Edward me llevas a casa?

-si Bella

-sabes donde vivo?

-donde siempre ¿no? Bella

-no Edward -me miro un momento yo me limite a mirar al mirar al frente

-_vivo_, por la misma calle pero... en la casa mas grande de ahí -dije y volví a ver al frente, mire atrás ya se avían dormido mis angelitos

-por que no me ves a la cara? -me dijo Edward con

-y... que quieres que vea en vos...a o ya séte a olvidado que... no me amas y ahora que me vas a decir alguna pendejada como _te amo Bella, siempre lo icé, perdona todas las idioteces que te dije, nunca fuiste un juguete yo TE AMO -_sentí que quería salir una lagrima, me la limpie de inmediato, Edward no dijo nada mas

-Bella... -empezó a decir con voz cortante

-mira me vale lo que me tengas que decir yo ya no te puedo creer Edward, ya me mentiste una vez y con esa vez tengo mas que suficiente Edward -dije la voz se me quebró como 2 veces, el suspiro

-tanto me as odiado?,desde que te dije todo aquello -dijo el con voz ahogada

-Edward... no te odio, como ase varios años no, pero... no sabes lo que es que la persona que mas amabas te diga que... solo fuiste un objeto un juguete para el -dije con unas lagrimas derramándose

-llegamos -dijo Edward con voz normal _wow que rápido se le pasa lo que le e dicho, pues claro que esperaba de el no me ama y nunca lo izo me tengo que hacer a la idea, _baje del auto y abrí la puerta de atrás tome a Nessie y Edward tomo a Sol, entramos a la casa no había nadien después recordé que mama me dijo que tenia mucho sueños

-en silencio Edward mama esta durmiendo -le dije caminando a las escaleras

-deacuerdo Bella -yo seguí caminando asta que llegue al primer escalón así el segundo, tercero... asta que llegue al piso de arriba, el cuarto de mis hijas estaba al final del pasillo, Edward me seguía en silencio

-la cama de Sol es esa -dije apuntando con la cabeza la Izquierda, me encamine asía la cama de Nessie y distendí como pude, la deposite con cuidado, después la tapee mire a Edward quien ya me esperaba en la puerta, nos dirigimos abajo

-con Nessie y Sol

-no fue nada Bells -se acerco a mi peligrosamente, lo que pude hacer fue alejarme, pero... Edward solo se acerco más, y yo di otro paso

-adiós Bells -dijo dando otro paso al que yo di uno asía atrás, Edward suspiro, después salio. _Dios verlo de nuevo me ase sentir lo de ase años querer besarlo, abrasarlo, hacerlo mió de nuevo _sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, no, no podía caer de nuevo en sus redes, no ya no lo podría soportar y menos ahora que mis hijas lo conocían, lo habían aceptado, que a poco de conocerlo se encariñaron con el, suspire

* * *

**_Gracias por los magníficos Reviews espero que este cap _**

**_les guste tanto como los otros caps bueno me retiro _**

**_adiós un besito a todos y un lindo abrazo a todos _**


	4. El niño bueno y el bipolar

**_Gracias de verdad mil gracias por los increíbles Reviews, son lo mejor todos..._**

**_Aquí tienen el siguiente cap espero que les guste, besos y abrazos a todos..._**

**_Personajes de: Meyer._**

* * *

**_Bella pov_**

Suspire, no ¿por que la vida me asía esto?, ¿porque Edward tenia que regresar?,¿porque no se quedo donde estaba?,¿porque?,¿porque?

_-¿_hija? -me llamo mi madre desde las escaleras

-aquí abajo, en la sala mama -dije volteándome para verla, cuando me vio sonrió ampliamente

-mire a Edward aquí -dijo bajando de las escaleras, puse cara de pocos amigos

-si, para mi linda surte volvió -suspire -mis hijas se encariñaron con el Nessie y Sol lo reconocieron al instante para mi desgracia

-que bien, ahora...¿volverás con Edward? -la mire con cara de sorpresa

-no, mama -dije con tono triste y apagado

-bueno... me voy hija, no pude dormir, haber si ahora los mugres ojos se cierran

-claro, adiós mama -dije me levante y le di un fuerte abrazo que ahora me asía tanta falta, mí madre de devolvió el abrazo, se separo me dio un beso en la frente y subió, suspire, y yo también me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando llegue a la cama me deje caer, coloque mi mano en mi frente. De rato ya no supe mas de mi

**_Flash back_**

_-Bella... ¿estas segura de que... -no lo deje hablar lo bese con pasión y desesperación al mismo tiempo que el me rodeaba la cintura, se separo solo un poco _

_-Bella no quiero que te sientas obligada quiero que esto lo hagamos cuando estés lista -dijo con voz aterciopelada _

_-lo se amor, se que quieres que lo hagamos cuando ambos estemos preparado, y... yo ya lo estoy -dije sonriendo a Edward _

_-en ese caso te tengo una sorpresa -dijo separándose de mi y tomándome de la mano, y asiéndome caminar asta su volvo _

_-Edward no me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes -dije asiendo pucheros como niña de kinder _

_-esta te va a gustar y mucho -dijo con un a sonrisa picara. Llegamos al volvo me subí por el lado del copiloto, mientras Edward rodeaba el volvo para subirse al asiento del conductor. Condujo en silencio, no me molestaba... nunca me molesto que no habláramos cerré mis ojos para relajarme, Edward asía que me estresara _

_-llegamos -dijo con tono picaron, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me baje cuando me di cuenta de que me había traído a una casa _

_-¿que...es esto Edward? -dije tragando saliva _

_-es ``nuestra´´ casa la compre ase mucho para ti y para mi -me tomo la mano y me condujo asía la casa, me enseño la casa ,la cocina era grande de color azul celeste, al salir caminabas un poco y ahí estaba la sala, subiendo los escalones había 3 cuartos, el mas grande estaba asta el fondo del lado derecho, al entrar había una cama matrimonial, el peinador del lado izquierdo, el baño del lado derecho, el closet casi a lado del peinador_

_-¿te gusta?_

_-claro que si me gusta Edward -dije y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso, empezó tranquilo conforme pasaba el tiempo se fue asiendo mas salvaje_

_-Bella...-dijo Edward sin aire -¿esta segura? -yo solo lo bese, el sabia que eso era un ``si´´ cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos los labios de Edward solo se dirigieron a mi cuello yo solté un leve gemido, volví a dirigir mis labios a los de Edward, empecé a desabrochar su camisa, sentí su miembro se endurecía conforme pasaba el tiempo... no me había dado cuenta de que solo quedábamos en ropa interior, tampoco de que Edward estaba encima de mi sobre la gran cama._

**_Fin del flash back _**

-me desperté_, todo es un sueño_, me repetía una y otra vez, así estuve solo por 3 segundos, suspire, y me metí a bañar con agua helada, primero deje que el agua cayera después me metí a la regadera. ¿Porque había soñado con ese momento?,¿por que no lo olvido?,¿por que justo cuando Edward apareció?,mire el reloj por la rutina, abrí los ojos como platos las 2:30am. ¿Pues cuando me dormí?

**_Edward pov_**

Cuando salí de la casa de Bella... me sentí mal, yo... no quería salir… quería quedarme con ella decirle cuanto la amo, cuanto la e extrañado, que ella no es juguete de nadien y menos mía. Cuando entre a mi casa todos estaban viendo la tele en la sala, escuche gruñir mi estomago _chin no comí nada y tengo hambre, _me dirigí a la cocina, que padre pizza, me dirigí a los platos, tome uno lo lave y me serví pizza, fui al refrigerador saque el refresco, mire que no tenia vaso, suspire tenia flojera de ir por uno pero... ni modo solo unos cuantos pasos, así lo ice me encamine a los vasos , tome el primero que vi lo lave y me serví coca-cola, y seguí comiendo pizza

-hola Eddi -me dijo el idiota de Emmett

-no me llames ``Eddi´´ no me gusta

-a... con que no te gusta entonces te diré Eddi -le di un buen zape

-aush...eso duele Eddi -dijo con tono burlón -empezamos a jugar luchas

-Emmett deja a Edward en este momento -dijo mi amiga Rose

-gracias Rose -dije ya que Emmett me estaba asiendo una llave, Rose le dio un zape a Emmett

-Rose ya veras -dijo y la cargo como un costal, yo reía como loco oír que Rose le decía que la bajara que le arrugaría la ropa

-Edward... no vallas a llorar -dijo Alice ni siquiera la oí entrar, bueno...con mi risa a todo lo que da… como la escucharía

-¿¡¡¡¡viste a Bella!!!!!!? -me pregunto con una sonrisa

-si -dije cambiando de humor

-eh Alice sabias que esta menzo es bipolar ¿verdad? Eddi -me dijeron Jasper y Emmett, solo que Jasper no me dijo Eddi

-Emmett vuélveme a llamar Eddi y te echo a Rose -todos reímos

-uiii que miedo -todos reímos menos Rose

-Emmett ya veras te dejare sin lo que mas te gusta -dijo Rose

-no, no, ya me porto bien -todos rompimos a reír de nuevo, Emmett nos mando miradas acecinas a todos

-el niño bueno -dije tocándole la cabeza a Emmett, todos reímos excepto Emmett

-ya niño bueno

-cállate bipolar

-si al menos no tengo una novia que me amenaza con quitarme tu ya sabes que -dije y todos reímos menos Emmett

-ya veras bipolar

-uiii que miedo niño bueno -Emmett y yo comenzamos a jugar luchitas

-Emmett suelta a Edward -que si yo iba ganando... aja ya quisiera

-mama... el bipolar y yo estamos jugando -dijo Emmett poniendo mi cabeza bajo su brazo

-si mama esque el niño bueno se enojo -mi madre rió igual que los otros

-Emmett ya suelta al bipo... perdón a Edward -dijo Carlisle, wow escucho todo, Emmett rió y me soltó

-perdón papa es que el niño bueno se enojo por que ya lo sentenciaron -todos reímos

* * *

**_Espero que les guste este Fic._**

**_Gracias por los hermosos Reviews que bueno que les gusto, un besito y un abracito a todos_**

**_bye..._**


	5. NO ME LLAMES ZORRA CULLEN

**_Que padre que les este gustando mi historia aquí les dejo el siguiente cap adiós_**

**_Personajes de: Meyer_**

* * *

Edward pov

-perdón papa es que el niño bueno se enojo por que ya lo sentenciaron -todos reímos

-haber, bipolar y niño bueno, ¿por que jugaban luchas? -pregunto mi padre

-esque este... niño bueno... me dijo Eddi y sabe que no me gusta que me digan Eddi -dije mirando a Emmett

-ahí si tu... -dijo Emmett con tono medio enojado

-si yo ¿por que? -lo desafié

-idiota

-no mas que tu Emmett

-así... al menos no le dije a mi novia que... -se callo por que me lance encima

-Rosalie... ayúdame

-tu lo provocaste -Carlisle y Jasper nos separaron, yo subí a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un portazo, me deje caer sobre la cama. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba asta que ya no supe más de mí

-Edward... -me llamaba una voz, abrí los ojos

-que alice ¿que ases aquí?

-esque... quiero que me lleves a ver a Bella -suspire

-bien

-wii!!!!! Sos el mejor hermano bipolar -dijo abrazándome y dando salio, mire el reloj las 11:00am, suspire, y me levante. Me metí a bañar el agua relajaba mis músculos así que me tarde un poco en salir del baño, cuando salí me puse un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa azul rey y mis tenis, me los puse lentamente...

-Edward apúrate -me grito Ali

-ya voy Ali -cuando baje solo estaba ella esperándome en la sala

-tardas años en cambiarte te pareces a mi

-¿y los demás?

-no lo se Edward cuando desperté no había nadien -suspire

-y... ya vamos con Bells -suspire

-no se te paso por la cabeza que ella debe de estar trabajando -Alice se echo a reír

-menzo hoy es Domingo -dijo riendo como loca

-cierto, bueno cualquiera se equivoca

-ya no me hagas mas platica y vavonos -tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la entrada con paso lento, Alice arranco corriendo a mi volvo

-te apuras -me presiono Alice, yo acelere el paso cuando llegue abrí el volvo, me subí, Alice ya estaba dentro

-te apuras de una buena ves Edward -me presiono, encendí el volvo y nos fuimos a casa de Bella. Cuando llegamos, estaciones el auto Alice corrió como loca asta la entrada

-BELLS!!!!! -la oí gritar

Bella pov

Baje a las 10:00am hacer de comer para mis hijas mi mama y yo, hoy pasaría con mis princesas

-mami -dijeron mis hijas cuando entraron a la cocina

-si?

-hoy vendrá papi? -pregunto Nessie

-no lo se -pusieron cara triste

-mami ¿por que si amas a papa no estas con el? -pregunto Sol

-por que... es complicado mi princesa mejor desayuna y nos iremos las 3 o las 4 haber si su abu quiere al parque de diversiones

-si!!! -dijeron ambas y empezaron a comer

-buenos días Bella -dijo mama cuando me vio

-buenos días mama -le dije dando el desayuno, tome el mió y me senté, comimos en silencio

-hijas suban a cambiarse -dije recogiendo sus platos

-Bella yo lo ago

-gracias mama -oí que tocaban el timpre, suspire, y fui a ver quien era

-BELLS!!!! -grito Alice cuando abrí, me abrazo

-ALICE!!! No as cambiado nada, pasa -nos separamos ella paso atrás de ella venia... Edward

-hola Bella

-hola Edward, pasa -cuando entro cerré la puerta, y fui a la sala

-oh Bells como te extrañado -dijo Alice cuando me senté enfrente de ella y de su hermano

-también yo te extrañe a ti Ali -le sonreí, se empezaron a escuchar pasos

-mami!! -me llamo una de mis hijas mejor dicho Sol

-mando Sol? -no encontró la ropa que me tengo que poner, ups! no se la saque

-ya voy mi princesa

-¿tienes hijas Bells? -yo solo asentí

-¿quien es el papa?

-Edward

-¿¡¡¡QUE!!!??? Edward soy tía y no me dijiste -yo me reí

-me disculpan tengo que ir con mis hijas -dije y me levante, corrí asta llegar al segundo piso, trote asta llegar al cuarto de mis princesas

-mami no se que ropa ponerme -ni yo

-perdón hijas esque no les prepare la ropa pero... veamos -me hacer que a su ropero y les saque una cambio a cada una, unos pantalones de mezclilla una blusa azul para Sol rosa para Nessie y sus suéteres

-¡¡papi!! -exclamo Nessie, me gire y me encontré con Edward y Alice

-¿papi quien es ella? -pregunto Nessie

-ella es la loca amante de las compras su tía Alice -Nessie y Sol al abrazaron y la llamaron tía

-papi ¿iras con nosotros al parque de diversiones? -pregunto Nessie y Sol al mismo tiempo

-pues... no se depende de su mami

-mami porfa, que venga papi -y ambas hicieron cara de cachorro

-mira Alice se parecen a ti cuando tratabas de convencerme de que fuera de compras contigo -le dije a Alice dedicándole una linda sonrisa

-si hijas su padre puede venir -dije rendida

-¡¡¡SI!!! -gritaron ambas

-Alice vienes?

-no Bells tengo que salir con Jazz

-ok Ali

-Edward me voy dame las llaves de tu volvo

-si ten -y le entrego sus llaves que a mi nunca me dejo conducir ash es un tonto

-haber mis princesas cámbiense si no, no vamos -me sonrieron tenían la sonrisa de su padre. Tomaron su ropa a Edward y a mi nos empujaron fuera de su cuarto

-gracias -dijo Edward de repente

-¿por que?

-por permitirme estar con ella

-yo no soy tan mala como TU comprenderás para alejarlas de su padre -me dirigí a las escaleras Edward m siguió en silencio asta el sofá

-hija?

-en la sala mama -mi madre entro a al sala y al ver a Edward sentado casi alado mio sonrio

-hola Edward

-hola Renne

-Bella me voy a la recamara adiós -escuche los pasos de mi madre alejarse, no me di cuenta de que Edward se acerco mas a mi

-aléjate por favor

-¿por que no quieres que me acerque?

-por que no somos nada, así que aléjate

-que acoso ¿no extrañas, todo lo que vivimos juntos?

-ya no, cuando te fuiste si pero ahora no -mentí

-no es cierto, siempre fuiste la peor mentirosa que conozco y se que me mientes

-a pues fíjate que no te estoy mintiendo -si se dio cuenta de que mentí tengo que mejorar eso de mi

-aja si claro

-cállate el hocico que me porto bien contigo solo por que mis se encariñaron con vos -Edward puso cara de pocos amigos

-así pues fíjate que yo también -dijo alzando la voz

-te prohíbo que me alces la vos Cullen

-así pues YO AGO LO QUE SE MEDA LA GANA SWAN -dijo levantándose, yo ice lo mismo

-ASI PUES FIJATE QUE ESTA ES MI CASA Y SI YO QUIERO TE ECHO A PATADAS DE AQUI

-PUES ASLO PARA QUE VEAS EL DAÑO QUE LE ARAS A NUESTRAS HIJAS SWAN

-NO LAS METAS EN ESTO O TE JURO QUE NO LAS VULVES A VER

-ASI PUES MIRA, A MI ME VALE LO QUE VOS AGAS PERO DE ELLAS NO ME SEPARARAS A MI ME VALE LO QUE AGAS...

-ASI PUES GRACIAS A QUE TRABAJO PUDE SALIR ADELANTE SIN TU AYUDA

-DE QUE... DE UNA ZORRA -le di una cachetada me dolió horrible la mano pero... ojala que a el le doliera mas como se atrevía a llamarme ZORRA es un idiota

-NUNCA EN TU VIDA VULVAS A LLAMARME ZORRA ME ESCUCHASTE CULLEN

-PUES ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA

-PAPA!!!! -le grito Sol

* * *

**_Espero que les guste gracias por los lindos Reviws que bueno que les esta gustando la historia..._**

**_Bueno me voy adiós un besito y un abrazo a todos bey _**


	6. ¿Por que papa volvió?

**_Que bueno que les gusto el Cap bueno aquí les dejo el sig._**

**_Personajes de: Meyer. _**

* * *

**_Bella pov_**

-¡PAPA! -le grito Sol

-DIOS joder escucho todo -dije para mi

-¡PAPA ERES DE LO PEOR! -grito Sol

-no, no, Sol yo...

-¡CALLATE! ¿POR QUE LLAMASTE A MAMI ZORRA? ERES DE LO PEOR -decía mejor dicho gritaba con tanto dolor

-no Sol yo... no…Esque... -no terminaba ninguna de las frases

-Sol a tu cuarto princesa -le dije con tono dulce, ella me izo caso

-YA VEZ LO QUE PROBOCAS SWAN -me grito Edward cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

-QUE YO PROBOQUE TU EMPESASTE A LLAMARME ZORRA TU TE LO BUSCASTE

-CALLATE SWAN

-DESPUES DE QUE ME LLAMAS ZORRA ME CALLLAS CULLEN, MEJOR LARGATE

-NO

-LARGATE CULLEN

-NO ASTA QUE ARECLE LAS COSAS CON SOL

-CREES QUE TE QUERRA ESCUCHAR DESPUES DE QUE ME LLAMASTE ZORRA

-PUES SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD ERES UNA PINCHE ZORRA, TE APUESTO QUE TRABAJAS DE PROSTITUTA

-YA!!! -le di otra cachetada pero el doble de fuerte en la misma mejilla

-QUE TE ENOJAS POR QUE LA VERDAD SALIO A LUZ, AHORA TODOS VAN A SABER QUE ERES UNA PINCHE PROSTITUTA -me estaba ofendiendo de verdad sentía un nudo en la garganta

-YA! DEJA DE DICIRME ESO CULLEN

-¿QUE? ¿APOCO TANTO TE ENOJA QUE TUS HIJAS SEPAN QUE ERES UNA PROSTITUTA SWAN

-CALLATE!!!! -y le volví a dar una cachetada

-CREES QUE UNA PINCHE CACHETADA ME VAS A CALLAR, ESTUPIDA ZORRA

-¡PAPA! -grito Nessie

-joder Nessie me oyó -dijo Edward para si, a mi se me izo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta

-SOL TENIA RAZON ERES DE LO PEOR YA NO TE QUIERO -dijo entre lagrimas Nessie

-no...no...esque... yo... no... Bueno...esque... -no terminaba ninguna frase, Nessie lloraba tanto, así que la cargue

-no...Nessie...yo... bueno... esque... no...y... -Nessie lloro mas

-mejor vete Edward -dije con voz ronca tenia ganas de llorar por todo lo que Edward me había dicho

-TU NO TE METAS -me grito

-Y LE SIGUES GRITANDO A MAMA -grito Sol desde las escaleras, también lloraba

-no...Yo...esque....me....yo..... -Sol corrió asía mi y yo la cargue

-vete Edward ya les hiciste mucho daño -_igual que a mi -_pensé

**_Edward pov_**

Bella me voy a la recamara adiós -escuche los pasos de Renne alejarse aproveche para acércame a Bella

-aléjate por favor

-¿por que no quieres que me acerque?

-por que no somos nada, así que aléjate

-que acaso ¿no extrañas, todo lo que vivimos juntos?

-ya no, cuando te fuiste si pero ahora no -me mintió lo note de inmediato

-no es cierto, siempre fuiste la peor mentirosa que conozco y se que me mientes

-a pues fíjate que no te estoy mintiendo -seguía mintiendo

-aja si claro

-cállate el hocico que me porto bien contigo solo por que mis se encariñaron con vos -puse cara de pocos amigos

-así pues fíjate que yo también -me enojo que digiera eso

-te prohíbo que me alces la vos Cullen -es una tonta

-así pues YO AGO LO QUE SE MEDA LA GANA SWAN -dije levantando no podía pensar la rabia me invadía

-ASI PUES FIJATE QUE ESTA ES MI CASA Y SI YO QUIERO TE ECHO A PATADAS DE AQUI -me levanto la voz me enojo aun mas así que me levante

-PUES ASLO PARA QUE VEAS EL DAÑO QUE LE ARAS A NUESTRAS HIJAS SWAN

-NO LAS METAS EN ESTO O TE JURO QUE NO LAS VULVES A VER

-ASI PUES MIRA, A MI ME VALE LO QUE VOS AGAS PERO DE ELLAS NO ME SEPARARAS A MI ME VALE LO QUE AGAS...

-ASI PUES GRACIAS A QUE TRABAJO PUDE SALIR ADELANTE SIN TU AYUDA -de que... ¿de prostituta?

-DE QUE... DE UNA ZORRA -sentí un dolor, mierda la idiota me cacheteo

-NUNCA EN TU VIDA VULVAS A LLAMARME ZORRA ME ESCUCHASTE CULLEN -apoco se enojo tanto con su verdad la estupida

-PUES ESO ES LO QUE ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA

-PAPA!!!! -me grito Sol

-DIOS joder escucho todo -escuche que decía Bella

-¡PAPA ERES DE LO PEOR! -me grito Sol eso si que me dolió

-no, no, Sol yo... -no podía terminar las frases del dolor que sentía

-¡CALLATE! ¿POR QUE LLAMASTE A MAMI ZORRA? ERES DE LO PEOR -gritaba llena de dolor eso me dolió mas

-no Sol yo... no…Esque... -no podía terminar las frases no podía tenia tanto dolor así mi hija y coraje asía esa zorra

-Sol a tu cuarto princesa -le dijo la zorra con tono dulce

-YA VEZ LO QUE PROBOCAS SWAN -le grite cuando escuche como mi hija cerraba la puerta

-QUE YO PROBOQUE TU EMPESASTE A LLAMARME ZORRA TU TE LO BUSCASTE -dijo ella con furia

-CALLATE SWAN

-DESPUES DE QUE ME LLAMAS ZORRA ME CALLLAS CULLEN, MEJOR LARGATE

-NO

-LARGATE CULLEN

-NO ASTA QUE ARECLE LAS COSAS CON SOL -tenia que explicarle a mi hija que lo sentía y todo

-CREES QUE TE QUERRA ESCUCHAR DESPUES DE QUE ME LLAMASTE ZORRA -me izo enojar que me dijera eso

-PUES SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD ERES UNA PINCHE ZORRA, TE APUESTO QUE TRABAJAS DE PROSTITUTA TODO EL PRINCHE DIA

-YA!!! -en su voz pude notar dolor después en mi un dolor en la misma mejilla, me cacheteo de nuevo

-QUE TE ENOJAS POR QUE LA VERDAD SALIO A LUZ, AHORA TODOS VAN A SABER QUE ERES UNA PINCHE PROSTITUTA -mire que en los ojos de Bella se miraban lagrimas quería llorar por su estupida verdad de prostituta

-YA! DEJA DE DICIRME ESO CULLEN -grito con dolor

-¿QUE? ¿APOCO TANTO TE ENOJA QUE TUS HIJAS SEPAN QUE ERES UNA PROSTITUTA SWAN -le dije su verdad

-CALLATE!!!! -y me dio de nuevo una cachetada en misma mejilla

-CREES QUE UNA PINCHE CACHETADA ME VAS A CALLAR, ESTUPIDA ZORRA

-¡PAPA! -grito Nessie

-joder Nessie me oyó -dije para mismo

-SOL TENIA RAZON ERES DE LO PEOR YA NO TE QUIERO -dijo entre lagrimas Nessie, esas palabras fue un dolor inmenso...

-no...No...Esque... yo... no... Bueno...esque... -no podía terminar la frase

-no...Nessie...yo... bueno... esque... no...Y... -Nessie lloro más, la zorra la cargo

-mejor vete Edward -Bella me dijo en su voz se mira que quería llorar pero me valió madre, el enojo y el dolor me segaba

-TU NO TE METAS -le grite

-Y LE SIGUES GRITANDO A MAMA -mierda ahora Sol

-no...Yo...esque....me....yo..... -Sol corrió asía Bella y ella la cargo

-vete Edward ya les hiciste mucho daño -dijo Bella, sabia que iba llorar

-vete papa -me corrió Nessie

-ya es suficiente daño -concluyo Sol, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y salí de ahí. Me fui caminando asta mi casa

**_Bella pov_**

Sentía como lloraban sin parar mis hijas

-m...MA...p...po...por...q...que...papa...volvió -dijo llorando mas

-no lo se Nessie -las apreté mas contra mí, así nos quedamos no se cuanto tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lloraban, su reparación era casi calmada, se durmieron mis pobres angelitos con su pobre sufrimiento por culpa de Edward

* * *

**_Hola que bueno que les gusto el cap anterior _**

**_espero que este también sea de su agrado _**

**_bueno me dejan un Review para ver _**

**_que les pareció bueno me voy adiós _**

**_un beso y un abrazo a todos._**


	7. ¡¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

**_Aqui tienen el sig cap espero que les guste bueno me retiro adios_**

**_Personajes de: Meyer._**

* * *

**_Bella pov_**

El pobre sufrimiento por culpa de Edward, de repente sentí como los sollozos de mis hijas desminuida pocos segundos mas tarde su reparación era normal. Estaba segura de que se habían quedado dormidas. Suspire, subí las escaleras me dirigí a su recamara cuando por fin llegue las deposite en su cama, y salí de ahí

-Bella?? -dijo mi madre asustándome

-mama me as asustado

-lo lamento pero... esque Edward y tu gritaban como locos y luego Edward te grito zorra ¿por que?

-el decía que yo trabajaba de prostituta, o sea que el bipolar primero averigüe antes de gritar como un tarado-mi madre suspiro

-¿bipolar?

-si, mira en 5 segundos cambio de humor y te apuesto que mañana tendrá otro humor es un bipolar

-ahí Bella, me imagino que después de esto tu... bueno... ¿no perdonaras a Edward?

-no, fui una torpe al pensar que Edward aun me amaba

-a veces las cosas pasan por una razón, tal vez Edward volvió por una razón...

-para hacerme infeliz para eso a venido -mi madre suspiro y se fue a su cuarto, aburrida y demacrada me dirigí a mi cuarto ahí estuve aburriéndome recordando cuando estaba embarazada cuando llegaron mis hijas al mundo

-mami -me llamo Sol desde la puerta de mi recama

-ven aquí mi princesa -dije sentándome en la cama, ella corrió a mí

-mami... ¿papa es malo? -suspire

-no princesa solo estaba enojado

-esta bien pero yo... no quiero que se me acerque mama

-ven acá mi princesa - la tome en mis brazos

-mami...

-ven Nessie -corrió y me abrazo, y yo la tome en brazos

-mami... ¿papi nos quiere?

-si las ama mis princesas

**_Edward pov_**

Llegue a mi casa, no había ningún auto, me arrepentí de haberle prestado el volvo a Alice, busque las llaves de la casa _genial _no traje las llaves las tiene Alice ¿que mi día no podía ser mejor... suspire y me gire para ir a caminar un rato en eso vi mi volvo

-menzo ¿no olvidas algo? -me gritó Alice mientras se abajaba

-lanzarme las llaves de la casa y de mi volvo -me las lanzo y las atrape, ella corrió a donde me encontraba y tras ella venia Jasper

-¿que... te paso en la mejilla Edward? -dijo Alice con cara de espanto

-¿por que?, ¿que tengo?

-rojo, no se como si te hubieran cacheteado con ganas

-así esque... Bella me golpeo

-¿¡¡¡PORQUE!!!!?

-le dije su verdad

-¿cual?

-que es una zorra

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE NO TE CREEO?????!!!!!!!

-es la verdad

-tengo que preguntarle a Bells

-as lo que quieras -me di la vuelta y me dirigí ala casa cuando abrí la puerta gire, vi que mi hermana peleaba con Jasper por que el quería conducir ala casa de Bella y Alice no lo dejaba

_``toc, toc, toc_´´

Me dirigí ala puerta con paso lento, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi viejo amigo Drake, de pelo chino, café claro, ojos grises, alto, de mi estatura

-que ahí Edward?

-nada, pasa

-gracias Edward, wey que te paso ahí -dijo apuntando a mi mejilla, me dirigí al espejo tenia la mejilla medio morada las cachetadas de Bella, suspire, y me dirigí ala sala

-¿wey por que tienes la mejilla casi morada

-Bella me cacheteo

-¿por que?

-por que... le dije su verdad

-¿cual?

-que es una... prostituta

-taras wey ella trabaja de diseñadora grafica

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!!!!

-si lo que oyes ella es la mejor diseñadora de Forks

-no es cierto

-claro que lo es

-no

-pon en Internet ``la mejor diseñadora grafica de Forks´´ y en la primera pagina te sale Bella en cualquiera que te metas ella saldrá

-no lo puedo creer

-bueno ahí investígalo veras que no te miento

-haber iré por la lap espera

-ok -corrí a mi cuarto tome la comp. encendida de mi escrito y corrí escaleras abajo

-haber Drake veamos -veamos, empecé a teclear, abrí los ojos como platos al ver que era cierto Bella si es diseñadora grafica

-me crees ahora -dijo con tono burlón

-no, puede ser ya la regué

-esque... taras menzo solo a vos séte ocurre ponerte a gritarle eso a ella sin siquiera haber investigado

-Bella y mis hijas me odian

-¿tus hijas?

-si

-¿por que?

-esque me escucharon mientras le gritaba a Bella zorra y todo eso

-a si o mas tonto, es que ahí Edward de verdad eres un bruto

-ya no me apoyes

-pues solo te digo la verdad y ahora dudo mucho que Bella te perdone

-si también yo

-y de tus hijas... bueno de ellas no puedo opinar

-mis hijas tienen el carácter de Bella

-eso significa que ya valiste -suspire

-no te rindas wey lucha por tus hijas recupéralas

-y a Bella

-de ella lo dudo

-si, pero aun así luchare

-bueno que tengas suerte con eso

**_Bella pov_**

-si nos ama... ¿por que te dijo todo aquello?

-por que... Nessie es que su padre estaba enojada por que... tiene muchas deudas y cosas así y esta muy delicado en su carácter -¿por que mentía por el?, si el no se lo merecía

-mami esta bien -mire el reloj las 2:00pm si que se me paso el tiempo volando

``_toc, toc´´_

-hijas me acompañan a ver quien es?

-si -bajamos cuando abrimos era Ali

-¡TIA! --gritaron Nessie y Sol

-¿quien es el tía Ali?

-su tío Jasper

-¡TIO JAZZ!

-hola pequeñas -se presentaron

-Bella como que trabajas de...

-tu hermano invento eso

-no entiendo

-me grito y me dijo eso... pero yo trabajo de diseñadora grafica

-dios Bella voy a matar a Edward aparte del moretón que le dejaste en su cara yo le dejo en los dos ojos morado e hinchados

-ahí Ali no te preocupes, con esas cachetadas tiene

-pero eso fue por ti y yo te voy a defender es un tonto

-como sea ya no importa -dije con un poco de tristeza

-Bella... dijo en un susurro

-aun lo amas?

-ya no se Alice -le dije también en un susurro

* * *

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de _**

**_la historia... pobre de Edward me dio lastima _**

**_que tonto a quien se le ocurre decir tonteras media y al final enterarse sobre _**

**_que Bells es una Diseñadora Grafica _**

**_bueno me voy bye un besito a todos y un _**

**_lindo abracito bye..._**


	8. El hermoso sueño

-ya no se Alice -le dije también en un susurro

-porque si aun lo amas debes de estar loca –me dijo riendo en susurros

-la verdad ya no lo amo –le dije mirándola seriamente. Escuche un trueno y mire afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros

-mami, ¿podemos jugar con tío Jazz? –dijo Sol

-no sé si su tío quiera –dije sonriendo a Jasper, el me regreso la sonrisa

-claro, pero Sol y Nessie prometan que no usare un vestido –ella rieron

-claro que no tío Jazz usaras un delantal –Alice y yo empezamos a reírnos

-ahora por eso me las voy a cenar –dijo Jasper con voz de mostro, ella rieron y corrieron

-espero se ponga igual de feliz cuando le diga que estoy embarazada –dijo Alice mirando como corrían escalones arriba. Me quede en shock mi mejor amiga Alice embarazada

-e-e-estas embarazada Alice Cullen –dije con la boca abierta

-si –dijo con una sonrisa. La abrase

-wow! Felicidades! –le dije con una sonrisa, rompí el abrazo

-cuando se lo dirás a Jasper?

-no lo sé Bells, hoy en la cena de aniversario

-wow, parame como que hoy es su aniversario –le dije mirándola con asombro

-si hoy cumplimos 4 años –dijo con una sonrisa

-aaa!!!! Felicidades –le dije volviéndola a abrazar… ella río. Fuimos a la sala y hablamos durante no se cuanto tiempo. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca las 9:00pm

-ya es tarde, tengo que ir a dormir a mi hijas –le dije a Alice parándome

-qué raro Jasper no ha bajado en horas –dijo mirando las escaleras

-vamos a buscarlos –subimos primero revise el cuarto y no vi nada

-deben de estar en el cuarto de juegos –le dije cerrando la puerta. Abrí una puerta escondida en el fondo del pasillo, bajamos los escalones. Ahí estaban recargados en el sofá y estaban dormido, Jasper tenía la cara toda pintada y Nessie y Sol igual que el

-que lindos se ven ¿verdad Bella? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-si lo se lastima que los tengo que despertar –dije con en un suspiro. Me fui a donde se encontraban moví a Jasper hasta que despertó

-que… que??? –dijo moviendo su cabeza

-amor ahí que ir a nuestro compromiso –dijo Alice, Jasper asintió

-Solim, Nessip –lo mire con duda

-asi nos vamos a decir Bella –dijo con una sonrisa

-a ok –dije con un susurro. El movió a Nessie a Sol hasta que despertaron

-mami –dijeron felices

-hola princesas –les dije cargándolas

-ya te vas tío Jazyp –dijo Sol y Nessie

-sí, mañana les traigo a su tío Emmett –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

-quien es Emmett? –preguntaron mis hijas

-es su tío Berni –dijo Jasper riendo

-wi! Tenemos un tío Berni –dijeron dando saltitos

-bueno mis sobrinas me voy tengo una cita con su tía la loca –dijo tomando a Alice por la cintura

-bueno sobrinas me voy... las quiero adiós -dijo Alice dándole un beso a mis hijas en la frente. Sol y Nessie me acompañaron a la puerta

-Alice está lloviendo, a cantaros –le dije con los ojos abiertos

-Bella tiene razón –dijo con tristeza

-espera aquí Alice –corrí, escalones arriba saque un paraguas, baje igual corriendo se lo entregue a Alice

-gracias Bella –dijo abrazándome

-a y voy a matar al pendejo de Edward –dijo riendo. Salió de la casa corrieron al carro. Cuando mire que se alejaban cerré la puerta y me fui a mi despacho

-mama –me llamaron cuando tenía la mano en la perilla

-si?

-podemos ver la tele hasta que nos quedemos dormida –lo pensé

-claro –les dije con una sonrisa. Cuando se fueron a ver la tele entre a mi despacho. Me dirigí a mi laptop. La encendí y me puse a trabajar. Trabaje toda la noche cuando me di cuenta eran la 4:00am mis ojos querían cerrarse así que me dirigí a la sala vi a mi niñas dormidas las tome en brazos y las subí a si recama las acosté.

Después me dirigí a mi cuarto, ahí me desplome por suerte mañana mis hijas no iban al kínder, ya que era sábado. Cerré mis ojos.

**_Edward pov_**

-estuve todo el día hablando con Drake. El me conto todo de Bella que estudio con ella… y que era su mano derecha en el trabajo que sus hijas eran muy lindas y educadas que ella ha sabido ganarse la vida sin ayuda de un hombre a su lado. Ella también le conto que me extrañaba. Que era posible que aun me amara pero con mi tontería la había perdido

-Drake, ¿no están buscando trabajadores? –me miro extrañado

-si en la empresa de Bella –le dije

-a si, de subgerente por qué?

-crees que me contraten

-lo dudo, necesitas, 2 años de experiencia y una carta de recomendación

-y tu no me puedes ayudar? –lo pensó

-no, lo siento Edward, para empezar que estudiaste?

-pediatra –le dije con tono extrañado

-ahí esta pon tu consultorio –me dijo con cara de estas pero bien pendejo Edward

-cierto, bueno mejor trabajare con mi padre –le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-bueno me tengo que ir Edward tengo trabajo pendiente –dijo levantándose y yendo a la puerta.

-bey Drake –le dije cuando salió, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Suspire y me subí a mi cuarto ahí estuve mirando el techo y me puse a imaginar como hubiera sido mi vida si no hubiera dejado a mi Bella después no supe cuando me dormí

**_Sueño hermoso:_**

_-Llegue a la casa de Bella. Toque la puerta me abrió su mama_

_-Edward, Bella está en la sala estudiando –dijo asiendo un gesto con la mano para que yo pasara_

_-gracias señora –dije con una sonrisa, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Bella le tape los ojos_

_-quién soy? –le dije con tono burlón_

_-el hombre más hermoso del mundo –dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_-si –le dije destapando sus ojos, entonces ella me beso_

_-amor te tengo una hermosa noticia –dijo asiendo un gesto con para que me sentara en el piso con ella_

_-haber amor dime –dije con tono amoroso_

_-estoy embarazada –me dijo con una sonrisa me quede en shock_

_-amor vamos a ser papas –dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_-que no te da gusto –dijo repentinamente triste_

_-claro que me da gusto, soy papa –dijo levantándola y cargándola_

_-amor me mareas –la baje con cuidado_

_-y cuanto tienes? –le pegunte con la mano en su hinchado vientre_

_-no se te quería dar la noticia hoy tengo cita con el doctor, bueno con tu papa –me dijo dándome un casto beso_

_-bueno no perdamos tiempo vamos anda –dije cargándola como un bebe_

_-amor puedo caminar –me dijo riendo_

_-nada de que puedes caminar tu eres mi nena hermosa asi que no yo te quiero llevar a mi volvo como lo que eres toda una bebe para a mí y lo mejor es que estas esperando un hijo mío, el fruto de nuestro amor mi vida te amo eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado –la bese_

_-amor también te amo, eres mi príncipe mi sueño hecho realidad, de verdad yo sin ti me muero, te amo, te amo y no te quiero perder –me dijo apretándose mas a mí. Seguimos caminamos hasta que llegamos al volvo la subí y me puse el cinturón. rodee el volvo y me subí al lado del conductor_

_-amor tu mama sabe? –dije mientras encendía el auto_

_-claro que lo sabe al principio se molesto pero después se puso feliz al fin y al cabo me dijo que yo ya tenía 18 años la edad madura_

_-a bueno a ver como lo toma mi papa_

_-yo creo que bien bueno tienes 19 años –dijo tomando mi mano. Entrelace nuestros dedos_

_-sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que seré el padre de esa pequeña creatura que llevas en tus estrellas amor –dije posando mi mano en su vientre_

_-asi? A mi también me pone re feliz saber que estoy embarazada –seguimos lo que quedaba de camino en silencio, cuando llegamos la baje en brazos asi la lleva hasta que llegamos a la recepción_

_-disculpe tenemos una cita con el doctor Cullen Carlisle –dijo Bella_

_-haber espere –dijo la muchacha revisando las citas que tenia_

_-Swan Marie Isabella? –pregunto_

_-si_

_-pase en la puerta del fondo del pasillo lado izquierdo –dijo apuntando con la mano, tome a Bella de la mano y nos dirigimos con Carlisle. Cuando llegamos tocamos la puerta_

_-pase –dijo mi padre, asi lo hicimos_

_-hola Edward, Bella, a que me debo el honor –dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Bella está embarazada –dije con tono feliz_

_-felicidades Bella, me hicieron abuelo, my joven –dijo con sarcasmo_

_-haber vamos a revisar a la futura mama –le pidió a Bella que se acostara y empezó a revisarla_

_-cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?_

_-hoy_

_-porque decidiste hacerte la prueba_

_-es que me sentía con ascos, mareos, antojos, y me asuste también porque mi regla se retraso una semana, me hice la prueba de embarazo y salió positiva, hoy se lo dije a Edward_

_-bueno Bella, parece que llevas 3 semanas de embarazo –dijo feliz Carlisle_

_-enserio?_

_-si Bella –sonrió, se levanto y me beso_

_-entonces seré yo tu doctor Bella. Tienes que venir cada… 2 mese. Tienes que tomar lo que dice la receta ¿de acuerdo?_

_-ok –tomo la receta y salimos de ahí. Conduje hasta la casa cuando llegamos subimos a su recamara ella se miraba cansada asi que le dije que se acostara cuando lo hizo, me acosté a un lado de ella y empecé a tararear la canción que le compuse, hasta que se durmió_

_Enero… mes 1_

_Febrero… mes 2_

_Marzo… mes 3_

_Abril… mes 4_

_Mayo… mes 5_

_Junio… mes 6_

_Julio… mes 7_

_Agosto… mes 8_

_Septiembre… mes 9_

_-Bella –la llame. No hubo repuesta_

_-Edward las bebes ya van a nacer –grito desde abajo. Corrí escaleras abajo y la lleva al volvo. La lleve rápido al hospital después Carlisle no atendió rápido. Cuando nacieron eran hermosas una de ellas se parecía mucho a mi la otra un poco más a Bella_

_4 años más tarde_

_-éramos felices mis hijas Bella y yo. Eras la familia más linda y eso era genial… al fin éramos padres y era de lo más lindo_

_**Fin del hermoso sueño**_

* * *

como lo e prometido aki esta al cap. 8 boorree el otro por que no me gusto... bueno mañana el cap 9.

El 8 es uno de mis favoritos aun que esttaa medio curci...

perdone las faltas de ortigrafia aki abajo pero no tengo tiempo

me voy beybey

dejen reviews


End file.
